


Sun and Moon

by inner_tae



Series: When You Love Someone [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confession, Dancing, I Love You, Kisses, Library, M/M, Sam Kim song ref ayyyyy, dancing at night, dancing on road, dancing under the streetlight, seungjin - Freeform, seungjin boyfriends, soft, song is so emo omg, sun and moon, very very soft, walking each other home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_tae/pseuds/inner_tae
Summary: Seungmin is stressed with midterms and misses his boyfriend so Hyunjin shows up to walk Seungmin home.In that short walk back home, they realise important things and fall a little deeper.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: When You Love Someone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649974
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> the song I quoted in the fic, as well as the title is from Sam Kim's Sun and Moon. I highly recommend listening to it as you read!

"I can't do this anymore!" Seungmin threw his pencil down and laid his head on his books. He was sitting alone in the library working on the problems which would appear on the midterms paper, but he was completely burnt out. What with stressing over his midterms and not being able to see his boyfriend since the past five days since their schedules didn't match. It didn't help that they had such vastly different majors.

When he realised even music can't help him study more, he decided to go home and catch up on some well deserved sleep. He was in the middle of packing his things up when he received a text.

Hyunjin's name flashed on the screen along with a text message.

[Hyunjin]: you still at the library?

[Seungmin]: hi jinnie! yes but i was just packing up.

[Hyunjin]: okay yes i finally got you! i am returning too, can we walk back home together?

[Seungmin]: yes omg please! you want me to come over?

[Hyunjin]: nope you stay right there im almost at the library

Seungmin sent a heart back, with a smile on his face. At least the day would end better than how it began. He saw the photo of the two of them on his lockscreen and pocketed his phone. Picking his bag up and with warmth blooming in his chest, he walked towards the exit. He picked up their favourite drinks from the vending machine, and waited. 

Not too long after, he could see a shadow walking towards him. As the shadow approached, he was able to make out Hyunjin's shape more clearly. With a maroon hoodie, black sweatpants and the biggest smile on his face, he jogged quickly towards Seungmin, engulfing him in an embrace easily. They stayed like that for some time, enjoying the presence of each other which they had been missing so much. 

As they pulled away, Seungmin offered the drink to Hyunjin, which he accepted gratefully. He slipped his hand into the other's, giving it a tiny squeeze as they started walking. 

"How have you been, Minnie?" Hyunjin asked, taking a sip from his drink and swinging their joined hands a little. 

"Honestly? Stressed out. Midterms really are a pain," Seungmin replied with a grim smile on his face, taking a swig of his own drink. He didn't usually like talking about how much he stressed due to his self imposed expectations on himself, but with Hyunjin he was able to quickly share how he felt. The other was always there, understanding and able to comfort him in own little ways.

After a pause, Seungmin continued, "I missed you so much too, Jinnie. It's really good to see you physically again." He couldn't help the genuine smile blooming on his face just because he was around the other.

"Aww Min, I am so grateful we got this window of time too," Hyunjin returned, with a smile of his own. "I wish we would already be done with midterms so we could spend more time together."

"But it's okay as long as we can steal a few minutes like these. I can endure two more weeks of this if I can see you," he finished.

"You're so corny Hyunjin," Seungmin replied, laughing for what felt like the first time in a week. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as they slowed their steps so they could spend a longer time with each other. Seungmin felt content and happy. 

"You said you were stressed," Hyunjin began. "I think I have an idea to help you with that." 

Seungmin looked at him expectantly.

"Can I dance with you?"

He though he was joking, but he could see how earnestly he asked him. "Here?" he replied, sounding uncertain.

"There's no one around," Hyunjin shrugged. "The whole world is ours," he finished with a lopsided smile on his face.

Seungmin let out another laugh before nodding. "But don't we need music? It's going to be weird just swinging around in silence," he replied trying to suppress another smile.

"I'm on it, wait," Hyunjin said as he swung his bag over his shoulder and started digging around. After rummaging for a bit, he found a pair of earphones. He inserted the jack into the port of his phone, offering one of the ear pieces to Seungmin. 

Seungmin was smiling but he inserted the ear piece as Hyunjin selected a song. He put his phone in his pocket, as they tried to find a position which would be comfortable enough. It was quite clumsy as they had to balance their drinks too. 

They clasped each other's free hands, while Hyunjin's other hand rested on Seungmin's waist, while Seungmin's hand rested on his shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes, with smiles unfurling, warmth blooming up in their chests as the first strains of the song started playing.

_In the twinkling sky,  
There are uncountable stories.  
I noticed a pause in my ears ,  
I only want you to whisper quietly to me._

The song oddly seemed to fit, as they both swayed under the streetlights lighting up their path, with a gentle breeze which cooled their cheeks as they warmed up because of the close proximity they shared. 

_The world is quiet,  
It's just you and me.  
This has never happened before,  
I want to share this with you._

Hyunjin's idea seemed to work as Seungmin felt a lot more at rest than he had since the last five days. More than that, he felt happy, he felt peaceful, he felt at home.

_Under the blue sky  
You make me smile.  
Just let it go._

Dancing together like this, with the light filtering down on them, surrounded by empty park benches and a few closed shop, with music filtering out of the earphones they shared, it made Seungmin feel inexplicably warm. 

When he had started dating Hyunjin, he was quite sure he had fallen for him. But now, Seungmin realised he loved him. Merely being around the other made him happy, and he knew Hyunjin reciprocated his feelings. It was so rare to find someone who was like a puzzle piece which fit against you so perfectly.

_So walk with me till the end  
Baby, we'll be okay._

"What are you thinking about, Seungmin?" Hyunjin asked, not stopping to lightly sway in tune with the music.

"I was thinking about how-" he paused. Is it too soon? Will he scare Hyunjin away? Should he be that honest with how he feels? But then he saw Hyunjin's face, and he decided to go for it.

"Hwang Hyunjin," Seungmin started again, "I think I have fallen in love with you." 

Hyunjin looked surprised, and Seungmin would think his worst fears had come to life if not for the fact that Hyunjin didn't stop dancing. 

If anything, he seemed to pull Seungmin closer before whispering, "Kim Seungmin, I think I have fallen in love with you too."

They looked at each other, their dancing coming to a stop. They were still smiling as they came closer, and suddenly there were warm lips touching Seungmin's. His hand moved from his boyfriend's shoulder to his neck, prodding him forward as they deepened the kiss. 

Seungmin felt warm.

_Even when we are not looking at the same sky  
We stay together like the sun and moon._

Seungmin was home.

_Without hearing your heart  
We sing the same song together._

They pulled away when they ran out of air. Hyunjin's hair was ruffled up, and his lips looked even more swollen. Seungmin could get used to this.

_Looking towards the rising sun  
I promise I won't leave you._

"I love you."

_Looking towards the moon  
I promise I won't forget._

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I originally came up with this idea when I heard Day6's Tick Tock. I even listened to it the entire time while writing this fic. But the lyrics didn't fit so I couldn't use it. But stream zombie+vote on idol champ for day6 yasss
> 
> 2) songs inspire me to write I guess, I have come up with plots only when I heard a particular song hdjd
> 
> 3) leave kudos+comments please, it helps me become better and motivates me to post more! 
> 
> thank you for reading ♥️


End file.
